ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
SSSP (ULTRAMAN)
The SSSP (S'cientific '''S'pecial 'S'earch-'P'''arty) some forty years after the original series, much has changed but their overall goals remain the same, protect the world from alien threats. The SSSP is now divided between an Extermination Division and an Investigative Division when it comes to dealing alien threats. Their main goal besides combating alien threats seems to be keeping knowledge of aliens on Earth secret from the general public. The SSSP's current method of operation now has more in common with organizations like TLT or DEUS than the original incarnation. History After the events of the original series, the SSSP officially disbanded however, the members of the original team, now knowing of Hayata's secret, that he was the host of Ultraman, sought to protect their amnesic friends from becoming a lab rat. Ide and the others worked to keep it open but secretly with Ide becoming the head of SSSP J branch. Though it stil worked out the same base, to the public it had been turned into the Giant of Light Memorial for Ultraman and the old SSSP. Years later Shin had a son Shinjiro, when Ide met the young boy he realized that he was not normal. He reveal to Shin that the Earth was still being targeted and that a new threat was looming. Showing him a video of the creature's evil deed, Ide awakened Shin's sealed memories of his time with Ultraman. Since then Shin wore the proto-type Ultraman Suit and fought the evil killing it. Between that time and the present, the SSSP managed to get the Earth inducted in the Universal Alliance, ending any threat of invasion or monster attacks but leaving Earth open for aliens to migrate to Earth. While most behaved as civil beings some rampaged and require either their extermination Division to act or their 'Ultraman' Shin. During this time their was a shift in Leader ship as the Alien Edo became the Head of SSSP J. Members - Member Ide= Mitsuhiro Ide: A veteran from the original SSSP Ide is old friends of the Hayatas, Shin's friend and an Uncle to Shinjiro. During Shinjiro's childhood Ide revealed to his father that he was Ultraman and that the Earth was again being threatened by invaders particularly one dark Ultra-like being that destroyed an airplane. Ide revealed to him that the SSSP was still active and he was it head, his goal was to protect Shin and his son from being lab rats as all of the original team hid Hayata's connected to the Giant of Light from their superiors. After the time skip Ide is seen again in the carrier plane Shin throws his son, and explained to him his situation and the nature of his powers, Ide also presents Shin with his battle armor and later comments that his power exceeds his father's present abilities. After the battle the image of Ide running towards him is the last thing he sees before he faints and the image of Ide and Edo next to his bed is the first he sees when he wakes up. After taking the boy to see his father Ide takes him to see the Zettonian who explains to him the situation of the world, the SSSP, the alliance and his father's job as well as asking him to take over. While Shinjiro doesn't immediately agree Ide still acts as his mentor during his test run of the armor, ordering him to the sight of an accident to save a truck driver. - Chief Fuji= Another member of the original SSSP, Fuji appears as Morobohsi's superior, while he was having some manner of tests done on him. She reminded him that he was pushing himself too far. - Ultramen= *Shin Hayata: The legendary member from the original SSSP, Shin served the role as 'Ultraman' in the new SSSP, using the powers he gained from his merger with the Giant of Light to fight alien criminals and renegades on Earth too powerful for the normal SSSP forces. After his battle with Bemular to protect his son Hayata was left in a coma. In the meantime his son took up his position as Earth's protector. Prior to the time skip he was also the Minister of Defense. Since his defeat Shin was in a coma, the fact the survive his injuries, despite being human and old were because of the Ultraman Factor. His son took over his duties as 'Ultraman'. After Shinjiro's battle with Alien Adacic he went out of his way to see and congratulate his victorious son. It should be noted he was being helped along by an attendant and a can and was in hospital garments, heavily implying he forced himself from his bed. Sometime after Shin himself stated he could no longer be Ultraman, something his defeat at Bemular's hands proved. Since he was still walking with a cane, it is safe to assume his declaration was from a combination of his age and wounds. *Shinjiro Hayata: The son of the legendary SSSP member Shin Hayata, Shinjiro was born inheriting the Ultra Genes his father gained from his merger with the legendary giant. As a result he was born with superhuman strength and durability that matured with his body. Until his first encounter with Bemular he was unaware of his father's abilities and his connection to the giant of legend and the SSSP. Following the battle and his first victory Shinjiro ultimately took over his father's position as 'Ultraman' for the SSSP. Often acting as a superhero or assisting them in combating aliens to powerful for them to fight otherwise. *Dan Moroboshi: A brown hair, spectacle wearing field agent of the SSSP in it investigative division. He is first seen calling of the police at the crime scene of a strange murder. Later he is seen with Ide, and Ai-De reporting the case to the Zettonian as they watched Shinjiro after he saved a man from a traffic accident. Moroboshi was dismissive of Shinjiro, calling him 'a lost boy who didn't know how to control his power' and instantly stated his dislike of him. Moroboshi appears to be a top agent in the organization given the fact that he lead both an Investigative Team and an Extermination Team against Alien Adacic. Also, the fact that he often reports directly to Edo, implies he works under the alien's direct orders, although he does not always agree with his choices, such as when he ordered Moroboshi to allow the fight between Shinjiro and Alien Adacic to progress into an urban area. Later on he gains an Ultraman suit of his own and serves as an Ultraman for the SSSP. He is more bloodthirsty than Shinjiro and Shin, shown when he killed Alien Bris despite having won. - Other SSSP Members= *'Extermination Teams: The combat division of the SSSP trained to deal with alien criminals. How many members constitute this division is unknown. They are highly trained and armed with high tech weapons. Their attire and manner of operating is similar to the Night Raiders of TLT in that they are only a combat/extermination squad as opposed to a collection of scientists and solders. *'Investigative Teams': The investigative division of the SSSP, they act as investigators for crime scenes committed by Aliens. They also have the authority to pull police off of an investigations. Their purpose is to investigate any abnormal criminal activities, deducing whether there is alien involvement, thereby making way for the Extermination Teams and also hiding the existence of aliens from humanity. Their method of operating is similar to the agents of DEUS. - US Branch Members= *'Albert Wayans': A member of the US Branch of the SSSP, officially his is a part of DARPA. He is an old friend of Ide. *'Ultraman Squad': A group of three in large bulky versions of the Ultraman suit. }} Mecha and Armaments *Ultraman Suit: Yet another invention of Ide, the Ultraman Suits are based of the legendary Giant of Light himself in terms of both appearance and function. They provide the user with added protection, strength and weaponry. There are two known suits, the prototype worn by Shin Hayata, which is dark and helmet-less and the newer version that more closely resembles its giant namesake, worn by Shinjiro. The suits are powered by Specium drawn from the user, so only someone with the Ultraman Factor can use them. Models that do not require the use the of the Ultraman Factor have been researched, resulting in Version Seven which is worn by a normal human being. *'Carrier Helicopter': The carrier helicopter used by Ide to get to ide during the Bemular incident, it has storage compartment for the Ultraman Suit and a computers that monitor the suits via wireless. *'SSSP Trucks': Large freighter trucks, they are used to transport agents to and from extermination mission and possibly more. *'Combat Suit': The suit worn by the SSSP's combat division, what uses they have besides basic protectio are unknown are unknown. They resemble the Ultraman suits but that is not surprising. *'Function Display Glasses': The glasses Agent Moroboshi wears, the lenses act as monitors displaying orders and information. It also comes with an earpiece for communication. Ultra Suit Manga.jpg|The newer Ultraman Suit SSSP Manga Forces.jpg|SSSP Forces SSSP_Manga_Copter.jpg|Carrier Helicopter Manga_Moroboshi_Glasses.jpg|Function Display Glasses Gallery New3SP.png Manga_SSSP.jpg SSSP_Logo2_(Anime).png Trivia *It is unknown if the Combat and Investigative divisions are separate from each other but Moroboshi is shown leading groups from both divisions, implying at least that certain members of the SSSP have duties that overlap. *While Ide was said to be the head of the SSSP J before the time skip, in the present he is seen acting like an assistant to Ed, Moroboshi also reported his investigation to him instead of Ide who was right there implying the alien simply outranks them or has a special agreement with the organization. *The SSSP's extermination division resembles the Night Raiders in terms of appearance, method of operation and purpose. In fact, the manga version of the SSSP bears many similarities to TLT. *Moroboshi's name and his glasses are obvious nods to Dan Moroboshi showing the manga has nods to more than just the first series. *The SSSP's manner of operation in the manga has been compared to the protagonists of the MIB series. Category:Teams Category:SSSP Category:SSSP Members Category:Human Characters Category:Organizations Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)